A nice Day
by Lyra Delauro
Summary: House s'est attiré la haine de beaucoup de monde dans sa vie mais il ne pensait pas que l'une de ces personnes prendrait Wilson en otage pour se venger. House X Wilson et un peu de House X chase et de House X jevaispasvousledire
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Tous les personnages sont tombé d'un camion et je les ai ramassé et gardé pour mon usage personnel…pour de vrai? Bah non c'était en rêve ils sont pas tombé du camion pourtant j'ai tout tenté même les clous sur la route rien n'y a fait.

A nice Day:

Le Dr. Wilson soupira. Il tenait dans sa main un dossier que venait de lui passer l'infirmière qui s'occupait des consultations. Il lui restait encore trois heures à faire avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui. Enfin…plutôt chez House. C'était peut être mieux qu'il ne rentre pas trop tôt en fin de compte. Rester enfermer dans le même appartement que ce docteur misanthrope n'était de loin pas ce qui était conseillé pour éviter les ennuis. L'homme ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui jouer un tour plus ou moins cruel selon son inspiration (de bonne humeur ou pas ça ne changeait rien).

Wilson entra dans la salle de consultation et regarda le patient. Un homme aux cheveux bruns coupés courts, des yeux noirs, des traits assez grossiers et surtout…une carrure assez imposante pour mettre KO trois agents de la sécurité de l'hôpital avec un faux mouvement. Il avait posé un sac à dos ridiculement petit par rapport à son propriétaire. Le cancérologue alla devant lui l'air le plus calme possible en essayant de ne pas se penser à ce qui pouvait lui arriver si son patient se trouvait soudain prit d'une envie de faire des grands mouvements.

«Alors monsieur…Regam (pourquoi es ce que cette infirmière écrivait si petit ce n'était pas possible ça), je vous écoute qu'es ce qui vous arrive?»

«Et bien depuis quelques temps j'ai de la peine à bouger. Vous voyez, comme je suis bucheron ça me gène j'arrive même plus à donner des coups droits avec ma hache et c'est vachement dangereux pour les autres.»

La voix de l'homme était rocailleuse et presque sans souffle. Il semblait avoir de la peine à respirer. Wilson regarda l'homme qui essayait de lever le bras en parlant. C'était sur qu'une telle montagne de muscle bucheron si il ne tapait pas au bon endroit ça n'allait pas arranger les affaires. Il lui fit signe de baisser la main montrant qu'il comprenait le souci. Le patient continua de sa voix qui partait maintenant dans des sonorités sifflantes.

«Je suis très inquiet docteur vous voyez, j'ai eu une sorte de relation avec une femme il y a peu. Elle avait fait des testes pour voir si elle était malade mais tout était négatif. Pourtant je ne sais pas docteur c'est possible qu'il y ait eu un problème? Je suis peut être contaminé pas un truc grave.»

Wilson réfléchit un moment prenant attention à sa réponse. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que House aurait déjà pêter un câble et envoyer l'homme balader avec pour seul diagnostique une bonne arthrite et la vieillesse. C'était ça à tous les coups mais pour autant, le cancérologue ne se voyait pas sortir un pareil bilan à celui en face de lui sans avoir chercher un peu plus profondément. Il ouvrit un tiroir et attrapa une seringue quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à volée laissant entrer son colocataire.

«Wilson! Où est Chase?»

L'interpelé regarda House une seconde avant de hausser un sourcil.

«Pardon?»

«Où est Chase?»

«Comment veux tu que je le sache c'est ton employé pas le mien. Pourquoi je serais au courant? Tu l'as perdu?»

Le diagnosticien serra leva sa canne avant de la pointer sur le torse du cancérologue qui le regarda faire sans bouger. Il avait l'habitude des crises de son ami et il savait que réagir quand il se servait de sa canne comme arme n'était pas la meilleure tactique et cela même si avoir le morceau de bois agité sous son nez était loin d'être rassurant.

«Cela fait une demi-heure qu'il est venu te chercher pour que tu nous rejoignes.»

«Je suis désolé House mais je ne l'ai pas vu arriver alors maintenant si tu veux bien attendre 5 minutes je suis avec un patient et…»

«Je n'attendrais rien du tout je veux savoir où est passé ce con de Chase et je veux qu'il me rende des comptes au plus vite!»

«House! Je ne sais pas où il est je ne l'ai pas vu!»

«Alors dit moi pourquoi…»

«EH OH!»

Wilson et House bondirent en même temps. Le bucheron venait de crier d'une voix assez forte pour secouer l'hôpital en intégralité. Le diagnosticien sembla reprendre ses esprits et sans un mot d'excuse sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Wilson se retourna vers son patient se rendant compte soudain qu'il avait laissé échappé la première seringue qui avait glissé sur le sol. Il en prit donc une autre avant de regarder l'homme.

«Veuillez nous excuser mon collègue est un peu particulier.»

«Il lui arrive souvent de crier sur les gens sans raison?»

«Sans raison non. Sans bonnes raison c'est à discuter.»

Il sursauta. Il avait répondu machinalement sans trop faire attention mais il prit soudain compte que ses paroles n'avaient pas à être connues d'un patient. Elles pouvaient être assez dangereuses selon l'usage qu'en ferais celui au courant. Il se reprit et se concentra sur sa seringue.

«Je…je vais vous faire une prise de sang et…ainsi nous verrons ce que vous avez normalement.»

L'homme hocha la tête en tendant son bras avec tellement de force que Wilson du faire un mouvement de côté pour éviter d'être assommé. Il ne dit rien pourtant mais au moment d'enfoncer l'aiguille dans la veine de son patient il remarqua un léger sourire sur le coin des lèvres de celui-ci. Sur le moment il n'y fit pas très attention mais alors qu'il commencer à prélever un peu de sang la voix rocailleuse de l'homme résonna à ses oreilles.

«Vous vous entendez bien avec le Dr.House?»

«Je m'entends bien avec beaucoup de monde.»

Répondit prudemment le médecin en finissant son prélèvement. La conversation ne tournait pas trop à son avantage et il préférait éviter de trop déballer sa vie devant un inconnu. Bon c'était vrai qu'avec certains patient il parlait un peu trop mais la plupart du temps c'était ses patients réguliers et pas ceux qu'il croisait en consultation. Il enleva la seringue du bras de l'homme d'un mouvement un peu trop rapide.

«Excusez-moi.»

«Oh non c'est rien c'est à moi de dire ça.»

«Je ne voix pas pour…»

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir. L'homme venait de se lever avec une vitesse surprenante vu sa taille. D'un mouvement rapide, il avait saisit la main de Wilson qui tenait la seringue et la lui avait arrachée avant de passer son autre bras autour du cou du cancérologue et de le plaquer contre son torse. Le souffle coupé, le médecin sentit alors la pointe de l'aiguille se poser sur sa gorge. Il cligna des yeux en voulant respirer malgré l'étreinte qui lui broyait le torse.

«Que…»

«Je vous déconseille de bouger docteur si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouvez avec le virus du VIH.»

La voix de l'homme était devenue d'un coup beaucoup plus essoufflée mais empreinte d'une sorte d'étrange satisfaction. Il resserra sa prise autour de Wilson qui renonça à se dégager. Il laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps pour montrer qu'il avait comprit.

«Bien. Je croix que nous allons pouvoir nous entendre.»

Il prit la seringue dans l'autre main de manière à avoir l'autre bras totalement libre. Il attrapa son sac et l'ouvrit d'un geste presque rageur. Il en sortit du fils de fer et un couteau.

«Ca n'as pas été facile de faire rentrer ça dans cet hôpital heureusement que vos gardiens ne font pas du zèle.»

«Qu'es ce que vous voulez?»

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Il n'y eu pas de réponse. L'homme le poussa sur une chaise le visage fermé. Il le força à s'asseoir ce qui ne fut pas trop compliquer étant donné que Wilson ne se sentait pas trop l'envie de résister face à quelqu'un non seulement de carrure bien plus imposante que lui mais en plus armé. L'homme lui lia les mains avec le fils de fer avant de reprendre la seringue. Le cancérologue sentit sa respiration s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de sa situation. Il était enfermé dans une salle d'examen avec un homme armé qui en plus le menaçait de le contaminer du virus du sida et lui-même ne pouvait pas bouger. C'était sur qu'il n'était vraiment pas en bonne position. La question était maintenant qu'es ce qui allait arriver?

«C'est grâce à votre ami si tout est arrivé. La femme, c'était mon amante et ses examens ont été mal faits. Maintenant, je suis condamné. Mais ça…ça il s'en fiche non? J'ai essayé de lui parler à chaque fois il a refusé. Il a même refusé de me voire. Non mais vous le croyez ça? Maintenant, c'est finit il sera bien forcé de m'écouter ce coup-ci…»

Wilson regarda l'homme. A tous les coups il parlait de House. Le cancérologue ne bougea pas laissant l'autre parler. Il regarda un peu partout autour de lui pour trouver une manière de s'en sortir. Rien, que dalle. La salle n'offrait pas vraiment de possibilités pour une telle situation. Le docteur commençait vraiment à prendre conscience du danger et dut faire un effort pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la panique qui commençait à se faire sacrément sentir. Il se rendit compte pourtant que son rythme cardiaque avait sacrément augmenté. Il regarda l'homme toujours sans rien dire. Il avait pourtant l'irrésistible envie de lui demander ce qui allait lui arriver mais la simple idée de ce que pouvait être la réponse le retenait.

L'homme faisait les cents pas agitant son couteau. Il avait posé la seringue sur une table pas trop loin de lui et continuait sa tirade. Mais celle-ci n'avait plus vraiment de sens et il se répétait fréquemment. Sa voix passait d'un ton assez normal à un simple sifflement par vagues successives. Brusquement, comme prit d'une idée, il s'approcha de Wilson et l'attrapa par le col. Le captif eu une sorte de hoquet de douleur mêlé à de la surprise. Le cancérologue fut plaqué contre un des murs avec une assez grande force pour lui couper le souffle.

L'autre le regarda une seconde sans grand intérêt, mais quand il vit que Wilson du reprendre son souffle un sourire sadique vint se peindre sur son visage amusé. Il prit le téléphone qui se trouvait à côté de la porte d'une main avant d'attraper l'épaule de son prisonnier et de la plaquer contre le mur arrachant un gémissement de douleur à ce dernier. Le fils de fer qui avait servit à lier les poignets de Wilson avait déjà commencé à lui trancher la peau et des cercles de sang s'étaient formés là où il se frottait.

«Il faudrait que je parle à votre cher confrère le docteur House. Vous allez me donner le numéro et vous assurez que c'est bien lui à l'autre bout du fils. Ne vous faites pas remarquer c'est un conseil.»

Dit-il en faisant glisser la lame froide de son couteau sur le cou du médecin faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang sur son passage. Wilson ne dit rien mais hocha faiblement la tête. S'il avait renoncé à l'idée de dire un mot c'était maintenant car sa gorge était trop nouée pour le laisser prononcer ne serais ce qu'un son. Il dut pourtant déglutir afin de donner le numéro à l'homme. Il n'avait pas envie de mêler House à tout cela mais pour le moment il n'avait aucun moyen d'intervenir. Il ferma les yeux pour répondre afin d'éviter d'apercevoir l'air cruelle qui avait maintenant élu domicile sur le visage de l'homme. Ce dernier posa le combiné sur le visage de Wilson pour qu'il puisse parler avec celui qui décrocherait.

«Hallo Foreman.»

«Foreman? C'est Wilson il faut que je parle à House. Il est là?»

«Dr. Wilson? Es ce que ça va? Vous semblez bizarre.»

«Ne t'en occupe pas il faut que je parle à House. Il est là?»

«Non, il cherche Chase. Je peux peut être vous aidez?»

Wilson du prendre le temps de respirer avant de répondre. Foreman ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Il ne faisait rien de mal mais vu sa situation ce n'était pas du tout ce qui l'aidait. L'homme le regardait et vu la manière dont il serrait le combiné il commençait à s'impatienter.

«C'est assez urgent il faudrait que vous le trouviez et que vous le rameniez pour que je lui parle. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer ce qui importe c'est de faire vite vous comprenez?»

«…D'accord d'accord je comprends si vous voulez.»

Foreman posa le combiné juste à côté de son socle. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Wilson. Le cancérologue était beaucoup plus calme d'habitude et ne s'énervait jamais de la sorte. Sans compter l'étrange sentiment qui se trouvait dans sa voix. Une sorte d'angoisse voilée. Le neurologue ne se posa pas trop de question la situation était urgente il l'avait comprit. Il sortit du bureau en courant presque pour retrouver son patron.

Il lui fallut bien un sacré moment à tourner dans l'hôpital pour retrouver House qui fulminait dans la chambre du gars plongé dans le coma. Il le regarda en le fusillant du regard mais cette fois, le noir ne prit même pas la peine de rétorqué bien trop occupé par plus urgent.

«Le Dr.Wilson. Il veut vous parler au téléphone de toute urgence.»

«Si c'est urgent pourquoi il ne m'appelle pas sur mon portable?»

«…Mais…les natels sont interdit dans l'hôpital!»

«Franchement qui se soucie du règlement maintenant?!»

Grogna House en partant avec sa canne. Le chemin du retour fut nettement moins long cette fois –ci. Une foi dans son bureau il prit le combiné avant de presque crier dedans avec force.

«Quoi???!!!»

«House c'est bien toi?»

«Mais oui c'est moi! Arrête de prendre cette voix de chiot battu t'as pas un pistolet sous la gorge si?»

«Non pas un pistolet mais plutôt un couteau. Je crois que nous avons à parler Dr.House.»

La voix n'était plus du tout celle de Wilson. C'était une voix rocailleuse et sombre essoufflée. Il y avait une sorte de ton de menace dans ce ton sombre et cruel. House se figea en écoutant ce que disait l'homme. Wilson, un couteau sous la gorge, il était en danger. Le diagnosticien fit signe à Foreman de rester silencieux et enclencha le haut-parleur avant de poser le combiner et de s'asseoir sur son bureau.

«Je vous écoute.»

«Il se trouve que lors d'une de vos consultation vous vous êtes retrouvé à faire des examens sanguins à une femme. Une certaine Mélinda Guirnen. Vos examens ont été mal faits. Très mal fait et vous n'avez même pas remarqué qu'elle était atteinte du virus du VIH. Vous avez bien merdé sur ce coup là Dr. Et maintenant, grâce à vous je suis dans la même situation qu'elle. Et comme c'est vous qui avez provoqué tout cela je tiens à vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce.»

On entendit un bruit sourd comme quelque chose qui heurtait un mur. Il y eu un gémissement douloureux et la voix eu une sorte de petit rire. House serra les dents, il avait reconnu la voix de son ami. Le rire de l'homme s'estompa et on pu entendre comme s'il forçait l'homme à se redresser et il y eu soudain un cri, un vrai et non pas un gémissement. Le cancérologue semblait avoir bien souffert du coup qu'il venait de se ramasser.

«Qu'es ce que vous voulez?»

La voix de House était tendue maintenant. Il regarda Foreman qui était resté debout comme électrisé. Son visage était passé au blanc maintenant et il était aussi tendu que son chef.

«Je vous propose de faire un choix. Je suis dans une des salles d'examen. J'ai une seringue remplie de mon sang et je compte bien l'injecter à quelqu'un. Il est pile 15 h, j'utiliserais cette seringue à 16 h. Maintenant, se sera soit sur votre ami soit sur vous. Si vous venez dans la salle d'examen ce sera vous sinon le Dr. Wilson. Je vous laisse le choix. Bonne chance si j'ose dire.»

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre. L'homme se retourna vers son captif. Celui-ci se trouvait par terre son ventre était couvert de sang. Le poignard ensanglanté était posé sur une table. Wilson faisant des efforts pour respirer. Le coup n'était pas mortel ni même trop profond mais extrêmement douloureux. Il avait fermé les yeux en serrant les dents. Ses poignets lui faisaient un vrai mal de chien et il sentait que si ça continuait trop longtemps il n'arriverait plus à bouger ses mains. L'homme l'attrapa par le col avant de le pousser sur le fauteuil de consultation. Il gémit à cause de sa blessure et ne chercha pas à se redresser.

«A votre avis, combien de temps faudra-t-il avant que la salle soit encerclée par la police et tout ce qui va avec?»

Il ne dit rien. Il préférait se taire pour éviter tout ennui. L'homme enlevait sa veste avant de la jeter sur une chaise. Il fit un peu jouer la seringue et s'approcha de Wilson. Il semblait sourire mais en une seconde, il saisit l'homme par les cheveux et le força à relever la tête avant de plaquer l'aiguille sur la peau avec juste assez de pression pour ne pas la crever. Le cancérologue voulut repousser l'objet mais son ventre lui fit trop mal pour le laisser réagir.

«Je vous ai posé une question je voudrais une réponse!»

«Je…je ne sais pas!»

«Tu n'as pas une conversation intéressante. C'est dommage je pensais que le seul ami du Dr.House serait bien plus passionnant que ça.»

Il le lâcha en enlevant la seringue. Il posa l'objet sur une table en s'asseyant à côté de son captif. Il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la marque qu'il avait laissée tout à l'heure avec son couteau. Le sang avait cessé de couler mais une marque rouge restait tout de même. Wilson tourna la tête pour échapper au contacte mais l'homme resserra son étreinte autour de son cou de manière assez forte pour lui couper en partie la respiration. L'homme resserra encore une seconde plus fort avant de relâcher la pression. Son captif toussa pour respirer mais il n'était déjà plus le centre d'intérêt de l'autre homme. Il s'était levé et regardait maintenant par la fenêtre. Il referma le rideau en souriant avant de s'asseoir sur une autre chaise et de regarder à nouveau Wilson.

«Et bien maintenant nous sommes cernés.Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.»


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

House se tenait à côté de Cuddy. La dirigeante de l'hôpital avait les bras croisés et regardait les équipes de polices se mettre en place. Camerone était assise pas loin d'eux avec Foreman et aucun d'entre eux ne disaient un mot. House regarda sa dirigeante avant de baisser la tête et de laisser échapper un murmure.

«Je veux entrer là dedans.»

«C'est hors de question.»

«Il est aussi hors de question que je reste sans rien faire alors que ce mec veux me voire. Il est avec Wilson non de dieu!!! Et gardez vos remarques sarcastiques sur le fait que je m'occupe de quelqu'un d'autre que moi ce n'est de loin pas le moment.»

Cuddy le regarda en silence. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Non, elle ne comptait pas faire ce genre de remarque elle savait quel était la relation entre House et Wilson et avait conscience de la situation. Pourtant, la tension qui prenait place devenait insupportable accentuée par les cris des forces de l'ordre. Dans le tas on entendait des cris de fureur venant d'une très jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, un homme rechargeait son arme, un plus vieux riait presque avec un jeunot, certains se rongeait les ongles ou se mettaient en place mais aucun n'était silencieux. La femme qui criait arriva près de Cuddy. Elle jeta un regard à House mais ne s'attarda pas sur lui plus que sur Foreman où Camerone. Maintenant qu'elle était de près on voyait nettement que ce n'était pas une femme. Ses traits étaient encore ceux d'une enfant et elle ne devait pas dépasser 17 ans.

«Dr. Cuddy, je me nomme Chérima je suis la négociatrice. Puis je savoir exactement ce qui se passe?»

«Une gamine? On a pas besoin d'une gamine c'est une situation sérieuse ici vous ne le voyez pas? Alors il nous faut une pro et pas une mioche toute juste sortie de l'école!»

Bien sur c'était House qui s'énervait et pêtait les plombs. La surnommée mioche le regarda tranquillement mais ne semblait pas disposée à plus lui parler ni lui accorder d'importance. Elle fit signe à Cuddy de s'isoler avec elle et la dirigeante la suivit. La négociatrice avait des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et son visage juvénile possédait une détermination qu'on ne trouvait pas normalement ni sur quelqu'un de son âge ni sur quelqu'un de cette profession. Avec l'expression qu'elle affichait elle ressemblait plus à un militaire prêt à charger l'ennemis et impatient de sentir l'odeur du sang et le gout de l'adrénaline.

Cuddy croisa les bras en résumant la situation à l'ado. Pourtant, cette dernière ne semblait pas satisfaite et exigea un compte rendu détaillé. En temps normal, la femme ne se serait pas exécutée de manière si docile et au contraire n'aurait pas accepté la manière qu'avait cette gosse de lui parler mais dans cette situation elle ne tenait pas à perdre du temps en vaine disputes.

«Je ne veux pas paraître impolie mais je vous trouve jeune pour ce métier. Vous êtes qualifiée au moins?»

«Je ne suis pas vraiment négociatrice. Mais c'est moi qui ai attrapé ce type par trois fois je le connais, il me connaît, impossible d'être plus qualifiée pour s'occuper de cette affaire.»

«Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il…»

«Adrien Mcfrieri, coupable d'agression sur trois personnes de…euh non ce n'est pas la première fois. Il est récidiviste.»

Cuddy regarda l'ado et hocha la tête. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner vers House mais au moment ou elle pivota sur ses talons elle fit un bond de surprise. Le docteur en question les avait rejoins et regardait la négociatrice, ses yeux bleu perçants croisaient son regard bruns plus doux mais pas moins puissant.

«Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas nous dire la vérité?»

«Pardon?»

«Vous vous êtes arrêtée pendant que vous énonciez ce qu'il avait déjà fait. J'en déduis donc que c'est des choses plus graves et dont vous ne désirez pas nous faire par pour éviter de nous inquiéter. C'est peut être là dont vient les raisons qui disent que vous ne voulez pas me laisser y aller.»

«Cacher des infos à des personnes concernée ne fait pas partie du protocole je peux me prendre une suspension pour ça.»

«Mais vous vous en fichez…vous ne faites pas partie du programme vous venez de le dire ce n'est pas votre métier donc ce protocole vous n'en avez pas à tenir compte. Si on laisse une gamine comme vous aux commandes soit un pro est avec elle et dans ce cas c'est à lui que je parlerais, soit, et c'est le cas ici, c'est qu'on n'a pas beaucoup d'espoir avec les méthodes de bases et donc on laisse carte blanche à celle qui aura le plus de chance de s'en tirer. Ce type à dut déjà commettre des choses atroces pour se retrouver dans un tel cas de figure. Alors…»

House fit deux pas en s'aidant de sa canne. Il avait cet air qu'il avait des fois quand il défiait Cuddy connaissant exactement la manière de faire pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Encore une fois il faisait démonstration de tout son habilité à déchiffrer les autres et le tout aurait été parfait sans cette pointe d'inquiétude et ce ton pressant qui se cachaient au fond de sa voix.

«Dites nous de quoi il s'agit. Qu'es ce que cet homme a fait?»

Chérima regarda le misanthrope. Elle lui accordait plus d'attention cette fois. Ses yeux glissèrent le long de son corps et si House n'avait pas été aussi focalisé sur ce qui se passait avec Wilson, il aurait saisit le léger changement de maintient de l'ado. Plus provocant, comme un frisson qui la parcourait et un regard plus appuyé avec un faux détachement. Mais il ne le remarqua pas, ne voyant pas la légère lueur de désire qui luisait au fonds de ses yeux. La jeune fille soupira comme si elle se résignait et son attitude redevint très professionnelle.

«Il est coupable de viole, torture et meurtre. C'est comme si il avait décidé de trouver les pires choses que son imagination puisse trouver et qu'il les avait appliqué avec joie et sadisme. Son virus, c'est avec une femme qu'il a violé qu'il la eu.»

«Pourquoi es ce que ce type est dans la nature?!!!»

«La CIA n'a jamais voulut me le dire.Je vais prendre contacte avec lui si vous pouviez rester à côté de moi pendant l'appel au cas où on aurait besoin de vous.»

«Je veux pas causer mais entrer!!!»

Elle le regarda. Son expression de nouveau déterminée et incompatible avec ses traits d'enfants. Elle avait un visage fait pour sourire mais pourtant il semblait impossible de lui arracher cet air pour le moment. Quand elle reprit la parole ce fut à mi-voix assez bas pour n'être entendue que de House.

«Vous voulez le sauvez à tout prix?»

«Oui!»

«Moi aussi. Alors si il faut que vous entriez je vous laisserais. Vous pouvez rester avec moi tout le long de la procédure ainsi vous vous assurerez que je ne mens pas. Mais par pitié, n'agissez pas avant que je vous le dise.»

House hocha la tête. Ils se comprenaient assez bien finalement. Cuddy les regarda soudain un peu perdu. N'ayant pas connaissance du dernier échange il était normal qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi la personne la plus têtue de cet hôpital accepte de renoncer aussi vite. La négociatrice eu un sourire satisfait et alla vers un groupe de policier. Elle prit un cellulaire et regarda House l'attendant avant de composer le numéro.

Adrien était en train de jouer avec la lame de son couteau quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. L'homme sourit avant de prendre le combiné du bout des doigts.

«Adrien! Toujours à faire le con à ce que je voix. Je pensais que ta dernière arrestation t'avait calmé.»

«Chérima. Encore à vouloir me passer les menottes. Tu n'en a pas marre que la CIA me les enlève à chaque fois? Ca doit finir par être lassant.Pourquoi t'être déplacée? Le seul risque c'est un seul mort je ne voix pas d'où vient le souci.»

«Tu n'as pas l'air surprit pour autant.C'est la première foi que c'est moi qui négocie.»

«Je ne te donnerais pas l'occasion de me tuer.»

«Tu va crever comme tu le mérite dans d'atroces souffrances. Je ne vais pas te toucher je laisserais des experts s'en charger je ne veux pas bâcler le travaille.»

L'homme éclata de rire. Il regarda Wilson qui n'avait pas bouger écoutant chaque mot avec attention. Il regarda son captif et alla jusqu'à lui le faisant reculer et d'un geste clair, tranquille mais extrêmement rapide, il exerça une grande pression sur l'épaule droite du médecin le plaquant sur le siège d'examen. Il avait coincé le téléphone entre son oreille et tenait son couteau de l'autre main. Il continuait à parler d'un air détacher comme si il ne faisait rien de plus important que ranger des bouquins par ordre alphabétique.

«Je n'ai pas le droit au couplet comme quoi il faut que je sois raisonnable cette foi? Dommage j'aime bien cette partie je retombe dans le bon vieux temps ou je n'étais pas encore allé en prison.Pourquoi tu m'appel? Tu veux juste me menacer ou tu as une raison particulière qui m'évitera de m'énerver contre mon otage?»

«C'est quoi ton plan?»

«Exactement ce que j'ai dit et profiter de mon temps libre pou rigoler un peu.»

«A quoi tu joues? Dit moi quel est ta sécurité. Je peux débarquer dans cette salle et te tirer une balle dans la tête avant que tu n'ais eu le temps d'exécuter ton otage et en plus tu n'es pas suicidaire donc il va falloir que tu m'explique ce que tu as prévu parce que ça ne te ressemble pas de t'arrêter à ça.»

L'homme eu une grimace. Il lâcha Wilson le regardant presque avec dégoût et rangeant son couteau dans sa ceinture. Une veine s'était mit à battre au niveau de sa tempe. Il sembla reculer puis, se retourna d'un coup et mit un coup de point dans le ventre du cancérologue qui cria de douleur. A l'autre bout du fils, Chérima se raidit en même temps que House. Adrien reprit le combinée avec plus d'attention et parla d'une voix calme mais encore remplie de son énervement passager.

«Je crois avoir comprit qu'il manque un médecin dans cet hôpital. Vous voudriez le retrouver j'imagine. Un réanimateur, le Docteur Chase.Il serait dommage que vous ne le retrouviez pas à temps ou que je ne puisse pas vous indiquer ou il est d'une cabine téléphonique environs deux heures après être partit d'ici.»

«Espèce de dégéné…»

«Tes compliments me touchent j'espère que l'on s'est bien comprit. Plus que un quart d'heure et je partirais d'ici. Je croix que je n'ai pas besoin de te compagnie au bout du fils. A la prochaine.»

«Att…»

Il coupa sans écouter la suite souriant. La partit de chat et sourit reprenait. Il s'assit sur une chaise tranquillement regardant Wilson qui, le souffle court tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait perdu pas mal de sang à cause du coup de couteau et ça commençait à se faire ressentir.

«Psychopathe!!!»

Cria Chérima dans le combiné d'où résonnait la tonalité. Propos inutile, sans aucun apport mais extrêmement défouloir sur le coup. Elle regarda House en se passant une main dans les cheveux avant d'aller s'asseoir. Elle regarda Cuddy s'approcher un peu et expliqua la situation à un agent en rapportant son regard sur l'homme au regard grave qui écoutait ce qu'elle disait avec un mélange d'énervement et de dégoût profond.

«Je crois que je vais vous laisser entrer.Vous êtes sur de vouloir le faire?»

«Si je disait non…je m'encourageriez à quand même le faire. Je me trompe?»

Elle haussa un sourcil se raidissant un peu. House pencha un peu la tête sur le côté sachant qu'il avait vu juste.

«Vous le connaissiez avant! Vous connaissiez Wilson et c'est pour cela que vous me laisserez entrer. Comment le connaissez-vous?»

L'ado le regarda l'air vraiment stupéfaite. Elle se redressa d'un air presque gêné. Passant une main sur sa nuque elle dit d'un ton presque de requête.

«Ce n'est pas vraiment l'important pour le moment. Vous savez vous servir d'une arme? Que je sache si ça vaut la peine de prendre le risque de vous en donner une avant de vous laisser y aller.»

«J'irais sans.»

Pour le moment, il avait ce qu'il voulait, il allait entrer et c'était tout ce qui l'intéressait. Pas besoin de chercher plus. Chérima semblait triste de la tournure des choses mais il ne restait plus que 10 minutes et elle savait maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'option. Elle tendit une aiguille à House.

«Il nous faut le capturer. On n'a pas le droit de le laisser filer. Si vous arrivez à le piquer avec ça il sera paralysé pendant 5 minutes ce qui suffit pour qu'on prenne possession des lieux. Pour le Dr.Chase…je vous jure que je pourrais obtenir l'aveu de ou il se trouve à temps. Ne le laisser pas vous infecter.»

«Comment allez-vous faire?»

«Il croit me connaître il se trompe. Je vous jure que je ferais ce qu'il faut peut importe le reste.»

House prit l'aiguille et hocha la tête. Il la rangea tranquillement dans une de ses poches et alla vers la porte. L'ado le regarda s'éloigner avec sa canne et soupira. Il était vraiment…vraiment…il était lui quoi. Aussi exaspérant qu'attirant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

House entra dans la salle. Wilson se redressa à son entrée le regardant avec un air totalement paumé. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir arriver. L'homme par contre avait un rictus satisfait sur le visage. Il décroisa les bras en se levant de sa chaise et sortant son couteau. Il s'approcha de son captif et attrapa son épaule de manière violente.

«Dr. House ravit de vous rencontrer.»

«Je suis là, on peux causer en tête à tête maintenant.»

«Je voix, vous n'aimez pas trop de compagnie. Mais je croix que votre ami va plutôt rester avec nous jusqu'à l'heure prévue. Et puis, il a perdu beaucoup de sang il n'as plus vraiment la force de sortir seul.»

«Si ce n'est que ça je peux toujours l'accompagner.»

L'homme éclata de rire. Il força Wilson à se lever avec une force étonnante. Il le poussa ensuite par terre. Le cancérologue tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie et le choc lui avait en plus coupé le souffle. Sans réfléchir, House lâcha sa canne avant de s'agenouiller pour voir comment allait son ami. Il posa une main dans son dos et regarda sa blessure avec inquiétude. Wilson se laissa faire en respirant difficilement. Le diagnosticien passa une main sur son visage pour le rassurer.

«T'inquiète pas c'est finit maintenant.»

Il libéra ses mains précipitamment. Ses poignets étaient profondément coupés et certainement qu'une de ses artères l'était aussi. Il n'eu pas le temps d'en faire plus qu'il sentit que l'autre l'avait attrapé par le col et le força à se remettre debout. Il serra les dents sentant un éclair douloureux traverser sa jambe. L'homme approcha son visage du sien.

«Toi tu vas rester là et je vais te faire comprendre ce qui arrive à des personnes à cause de ta fichu incompétence.»

Avant que House n'ai eu le temps de bouger, l'homme attrapa sa seringue et leva le bras avant de l'abattre rapidement visant son cou. Un cri, Adrien lâcha l'objet en poussant un cri de douleur laissant House par la même occasion. Il porta une main à sa cuisse dans laquelle se trouvait une seringue vide. La seringue vide qu'avait fait tomber Wilson au début de la consultation. Ce dernier l'avait ramassée et planté dans la jambe de son agresseur juste à temps pour sauver son ami.

Le diagnosticien ne perdit pas de temps. Il attrapa le cancérologue par le bras pour l'aider à se lever et en quelques pas arriva à la porte qu'il ouvrit à volée. Trop tard, l'autre s'était redresser et venait de saisir Wilson qui était le plus lent des deux. Il avait reprit son couteau et cette fois le porta à la gorge de sa victime et…n'acheva jamais son geste. L'arme tomba sur le sol une seconde après qu'une détonation sourde ne résonne dans le couloir. Une balle dans l'épaule Adrien s'effondra sur le sol sans connaissance. Chérima courut vers les deux docteurs avec une vingtaine de policiers.

Les deux hommes se laissèrent entrainer vers un groupe de médecins…enfin…le groupe de tous les médecins de l'hôpital venu pour aider.

House marchait dans le parking de l'hôpital. Sa tête lui tournait un peu. Wilson était encore en soin intensif et il se sentait trop inutile pour rester. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver maintenant. Il continuait à avancer quand une voiture ralentit à côté de lui. La fenêtre s'ouvrit et le visage d'ado de Chérima apparut.

«Je vous raccompagne?»

«Vous n'interroger pas le suspect?»

«J'ai laissé le travaille à une personne de confiance. Elle est très compétente nous saurons ce qu'on veut savoir.Je vous raccompagne?»

«J'ai mon scooter.»

La voiture s'arrêta et Chérima en sortit avant de marcher vers House. Elle le regarda tranquillement. Son corps et tout ce qu'elle faisait indiquait une détente vraiment plus grande que toute à l'heure. Elle semblait retrouver l'expression du bonheur. D'un coup, elle se jeta sur House, plaquant un bras en horizontal sur ses deux clavicules le poussant le dos au mur et l'autre passant derrière sa nuque au moment ou elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes dans on baiser ardent et profond. Elle resta comme ça un court moment avant de reculer le sourire aux lèvres. Le diagnosticien la dévisagea avant de prendre la parole à mi-voix.

«Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?»

«Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai 17 ans, que vous en avez beaucoup plus, que c'est illégale si je couche avec vous, que comme ça ce n'est pas votre faute c'est moi qui vous ai embrassé et surtout parce que vous êtes trop sexy et que j'en crevais d'envie.»

Le médecin la regarda une seconde et n'eu pas le moindre sourire mais ne détacha pas ses yeux bleu de l'ado.

«Je vous raccompagne?»

«Je veux bien. Je n'habite pas loin et seule.»

Elle sourit. House lui indiqua le chemin de sa moto. L'ado s'assit à l'arrière et prit le casque qu'il lui passa. Ce fut d'elle-même qu'elle enroula ses bras autour du torse de l'homme. La jeune fille souriait ravie et quand la machine démarra elle retint un éclat de rire. Ils furent chez elle en moins d'un quart d'heure et elle descendit lentement.

«Vous prendrez bien un verre?»

«Vous avez de la bière?»

Elle eu un mouvement de la tête lui disant de la suivre. Ils montèrent et rentrèrent dans son appartement. Pas besoin de trop parler. Une fois qu'elle eu fermé la porte, elle se retourna vers lui et s'avança doucement. Il ne recula pas. Elle arriva juste en face de lui à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il ne recula toujours pas. Elle l'embrassa. Il se laissa faire. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage. Il la prit par la taille et la poussa contre un mur du couloir. Elle heurta le papier peint blanc avec assez de force et le laissa faire quand il passa ses mains dans les siennes avant de ramener ses poignets au dessus d'elle et de les tenir avec force se mettant en position de force. Elle glissa sa langue dans le bouche de House en avançant le cou dans un baiser passionné. Le médecin fit glisser ses doigts dans le cou de l'ado avant de se diriger vers sa poitrine, son ventre et ses fesses. Elle lui enleva son pull caressant son torse avec des mouvements rapides, délicats et très professionnels.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit et ce fut House qui prit les commandes. Se mettant au dessus d'elle l'écrasant presque sous son poids serrant ses poignets fins. Il sentit qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de son bassin et en profita pour lui enlever son haut. Un ensemble d'étreintes passionnées, ardentes, puissantes. Pas d'amour pas de sentiments, juste deux corps et du sexe. Rien d'autre. Ils n'avaient pas d'attirement particulier l'un pour l'autre et seul le plaisir qu'offrait le contacte physique les guidait. Pas de gêne, pas de honte, pas de soucis juste du sexe pur avec tout le bonheur et le bien être qu'il inspirait. Ce que certain appelle l'amour sale, ils le vivaient sans remords et seulement avec ce sentiments d'ivresse qui les transportait au delà des lois et des règles. L'excitation les avait amené à se retrouver nus, leur deux corps serrés et mêlé l'un à l'autre dans ce lit au milieu de la nuit. Les deux épuisés mentalement augmentait la fatigue physique se frottant l'un à l'autre avec tellement de forces qu'ils allaient jusqu'à se faire mal, se blesser du mieux qu'ils pouvaient tout en mêlant le plaisir à ces sensations pour retarder le plus possible l'arrivée de l'envie d'arrêter. Lente agonie physique avec le doux plaisir de l'ivresse poussé par la fatigue et la folie. Tel est la description exacte de ce qu'ils faisaient, l'homme au dessus, l'ado juste en dessous profitant de chaque seconde et de chaque centimètre de peau de l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

La lumière filtrait doucement d'une des fenêtres de l'appartement de l'ado. Chérima enroulée dans ses couvertures ouvrit lentement un œil. Sa peau nue était à vif d'une certaine manière, sensible à la moindre sensation. Il y avait un bruit qui n'avait pas à se trouver dans son appartement. Elle resserra son drap et se leva pour aller regarder ce qui se passait.

«Tu cherche quelque chose?»

«Oh des photos, des lettres, de l'ADN je ne sais pas trop n'importe quoi.»

Dit-il en ouvrant un nouveau tiroir. Il devait chercher depuis un bon moment, en tout cas il était déjà habillé et sacrément performant. Chérima marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à lui et ferma le tiroir tout juste ouvert. Elle fusilla House du regard.

«Je ne couche pas avec Wilson si c'est ce que tu cherches.»

«Alors c'est quoi tes relations avec lui?»

Dit-il en se redressant juste devant elle d'un air très calme. L'ado le regarda une seconde et ouvrit la bouche légèrement puis elle ferma les yeux avant d'attraper la canne de House la lui arrachant carrément des mains. Elle se recula d'un pas le dévisageant.

«J'y croit pas! Tu as couché avec moi juste pour ça?»

«Allons, mon amour comment peux tu mettre en doute mes sentiments pour toi?C'est honteux uniquement parce que je fouille ton appartement. »

«Espèce d'infâme salopard! Connard, enfoiré, gigolo!»

House la regarda lui crier dessus sans vraiment réagir. Il souriait faiblement et prenait un malin plaisir à la regarder faire. Prenant appuis sur une commode n'ayant plus sa canne, il attendit qu'elle se calme un peu pour lui répondre avec un calme exaspérant.

«Tu y vas un peu fort. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu t'énerve de la sorte à moins que…tu sois à bout de nerf. Ce qui serait expliquer par le fait qu'il y ait vraiment quelque chose que tu veuilles cacher et que j'ai faillit tomber dessus. Soit je l'ai raté soit, et c'est plus plausible, tu es arrivé juste à temps donc ce serais dans ce tiroir ou dans ce meuble que tu ne veux pas que je fouille.»

L'ado le regarda une seconde presque estomaquée. Son visage se ferma et elle lui envoya sa canne essayant presque de l'assommer avec. Tentative évidemment vaine, car le diagnosticien rattrapa l'objet en plein vol sans soucis, mais qui lui fit quand même du bien. Pour toute réponse elle lui indiqua la sortie de son appartement.

«Dehors!»

Un léger éclat de satisfaction passa dans les yeux de House et au lieu de partir il prit place dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvait dans l'appartement.

«Hier...»

«Aujourd'hui! Il est 9 heures du soir on à un peu chamboulé les habitudes.»

«Tout à l'heure donc, tu m'as dit que tu saurais ou se trouve Chase et je compte bien ne pas partir d'ici avant de savoir. Tu m'as juré de le récupérer et il vaut mieux que se soit vrai.»

«Sinon?»

«Pour pourrir la vie des gens il paraît que je suis très doué.»

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle le regarda une seconde avec un air de défis. Au fond, pourtant, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà perdu et ces quelques secondes ne servaient à rien à part lui indiquer sa fureur contre lui. Elle finit par baisser les yeux et regarder sa montre.

«Je le saurait dans 10 minutes. On m'a donné une heure précise où on me contacterait.»

«Ca fait très mafieux la manière dont tu en parles. Par pitié c'est démodé tout ça. Bon que fait on en attendant? On discute? Tu couche avec Wilson?»

«Raaaaaaaaaah! La ferme tu m'énerves!»

Hurla l'ado en attrapant les clefs de son appartement et en attrapant sa veste. Elle venait de prendre le partit d'ignorer le médecin. Avant de partir, elle ouvrit un des tiroirs qui n'avait pas été fouillé et en sortit une feuille pliée qu'elle rangea dans sa poche. Elle pose les trois choses sur son lit et sortit des habits commençant à s'habiller.

«Ou tu vas?»

«A l'hôpital!»

«Comment?»

«Pas en moto!»

Criât-elle en enfilant sa veste et en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Elle sortit juste après avoir saisit son portable et claqua la porte du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Pas besoin de fermer à clef si quelqu'un venait la cambrioler, en voyant l'état de l'endroit il penserait ne pas avoir été le premier. House encore dans la place soupira presque exaspéré. Il s'appuya sur sa canne pour aller chercher ses clefs de moto avant de sortir à son tour et de se décider à retourner à l'hôpital lui aussi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6:

Il se réveilla de manière assez brusque. Réveiller n'était pas vraiment le terme. Il reprit conscience de manière violente. La première chose qui le surpris, avant même d'avoir prit connaissance de ou il était, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, c'était le froid. La morsure glaciale et puissante de l'eau gelée qui le traversait de part en part. Chase ouvrit les yeux découvrant avec horreur l'eau de mer qui arrivait jusqu'à son torse. Cette eau écumeuse agitée de petites vagues. Sans même prendre le temps d'inspirer de l'air, il balaya son horizon du regard à toute vitesse. Il était dans une cabane en bois, sans rien, vide, juste un poteau en bois pourrit qui se trouvait au milieu et auquel il était emprisonné. Des fils de fers avaient lacérés sa peau et l'odeur acre de son sang était supérieure aux relents d'algues de cette eau obscure et mortelle. Le docteur Chase tenta de remettre ses esprits en ordre.

Il était dans l'hôpital à la recherche de Wilson. Il avait croisé un homme à la carrure imposante qui lui avait demandé l'heure. Il se souvenait juste qu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil sur le cadran avant de sentir une vive douleur à la tête et de se réveiller au milieu de cette odeur d'algue et de bois rongé par l'érosion.

Chase serra les dents. Son premier reflexe. Son corps était secoué de tremblement pour résister au froid et se réchauffer. Le réanimateur se rendit compte que tenter d'étouffer ses claquements de dents n'était pas à son avantage vu que si personne ne le trouvait il crèverait en moins de deux du manque de chaleur. Alors, comme tout homme normalement constitué, il cria. Le jeune homme appela à l'aide du plus fort qu'il pouvait, rassemblant ses forces diminuées pour pousser le plus de voix. Dans son esprit, ça ne servait à rien, c'était stupide. Dans son inconscient, quelqu'un allait l'entendre et venir lui sauver la vie. Par son instinct, ça le réchauffait un peu de hurler même si sa voix était mêlée de terreur et de larmes contenues. Donc il continua jusqu'au moment ou son cri se brisa. Il n'avait plus que les sanglots qui traversaient sa gorge comme source de bruit.

Je vais crever ici! Je vais crever dans ce coin pourri et seul. Juste crever sans savoir pourquoi!

Chase rejeta sa tête en arrière l'appuyant sur le poteau qui le maintenait sur place. L'odeur acre du bois avait quelque chose de métallique. Du sang…même le bois puait le sang. Il n'était certainement pas le premier à se retrouver ici. D'autres avaient déjà du être à sa place. Chase ferma les yeux, il imaginait ces gens, seuls eux aussi, terrorisés comme lui, se retrouvant gelé jusqu'aux os et agonisant lentement mourant de froid. De froid ou de noyade. Le médecin venait de se rendre compte que le niveau montait à vitesse continue. La terreur qui l'avait prit lui avait caché ce fait mais en le découvrant, il sentit une nouvelle montée de ce sentiment lui remuer les tripes. L'adrénaline lui brula la gorge au moment ou il retrouva comme par miracle une partie de sa voix.

L'image de l'eau montant doucement et lui couvrant le visage, l'air se trouvant a quelques centimètres de lui mais restant inaccessible, s'éloignant doucement, le laissant se bruler les poumons et avaler cette eau puante en guise d'oxygène. Sentir le liquide lui remplir les poumons, son cerveaux hurlant lui réclamer de l'oxygène à grand coups de douleur, ses muscles se tendre, avoir cette dernière bouffée d'adrénaline lui arrachant ses ultimes forces et tout son corps se détendre et se laisser glisser dans les bras froids et amère de la mer. Dormir à jamais dans le même lit que des milliers de noyés et rester enfermé à jamais au milieu des autres âmes arrachées.

«NON! Oh non, non, non…pas ça, non pas ça…il ne faut pas que ça arrive de cette manière…je ne veux pas que ça arrive de cette manière…oh mon dieu…pitié mon dieu! Seigneur!»

Il n'avait même pas conscience des paroles qu'il prononçait. Il rappelait son dieu, sa religion si souvent mise de côté. Lui qui prenait si soin de garder ses croyances le plus loin possible de lui, lui qui la cachait souvent n'attirant jamais l'attention dessus, il priait dieu de lui venir en aide. Oh mon dieu pitié, chose que presque tous les hommes disaient quand ils pensaient mourir, lui, il le demandait en tout connaissance de cause. Il priait vraiment son dieu, il le priait, le regard fixé dans le vide, le teint blafard et les yeux brillants d'une crainte d'enfant devant un cauchemar.

«Chase?! Vous êtes là?»

«Mon dieu?»

Réponse stupide évidemment mais étant donné qu'il venait de craindre de mourir, que l'eau était maintenant presque au niveau de sa bouche, que quelques vague le submergeaient, et qu'il ne trouvait de voix que pour prier à mi-voix, c'était une réplique assez logique dans son esprit. Il entendit un grand bruit derrière lui. Plus la force de tourner la tête, a peine pour la relever assez pour respirer. Le froid lui avait avalé ses dernières forces les lui arrachant comme une éponge. Des hommes en uniformes plongèrent dans l'eau. L'un deux sortit une jolie série d'injure en se rendant compte de la température du liquide dans lequel il avait sauté.

Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à bouger. Il les regarda approcher, les suivant des yeux totalement épuisé. Il lui sembla même voir le visage encore empreint d'enfance d'une adolescente frêle qui menait les hommes. Quelqu'un prit son visage entre ses mains lui relevant la tête pour qu'il ne se noie pas sous les vagues qui le plongeait sous l'eau presque à chaque fois maintenant. Il lui sembla reconnaître la voix de Cuddy quelque part derrière lui, mais la seule chose qu'il fut sur de reconnaître fut les mains de Camerone qui étaient celles sur son visages. Il crut entendre comme des sanglots mais peut être était-ce un rêve. Il perdit conscience la reprenant un peu au moment ou on l'allongeait sur un brancard.

Ce coup ci il eu un peu plus connaissance de l'agitation autour de lui. Il sentait une agréable chaleur se répandre dans son corps, il reconnut la voix de Foreman et de Cuddy qui parlaient au groupe d'hommes en uniforme. L'agent aux traits d'ado existait vraiment et elle était en grande discutions avec ses hommes. Camerone était juste à côté de lui, sa main était dans la sienne et son visage était plein de larmes. House était en face d'elle et sa voix rauque avait comme des accents rassurant. Les mots lui échappaient mais il comprit qu'il rassurait la jeune femme. De la part de cet homme misanthrope et râleur, la chose était surprenante, mais au fond, savoir que ce cœur de pierre était capable de tel agissement lui rendit un peu de courage. Chase referma les yeux se laissant bercer par l'agitation et les différentes discutions, il se rendormit plus paisible cette fois. Une seule pensée occupait son esprit, pas l'habituelle /je suis sauvé/, mais quelque chose de bien différent/Il n'est pas resté indifférent, House a été touché par ce qui m'es arrivé/.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

Hôpital, 11 heures du soir. Le Dr. Wilson était debout devant le lit de Chase. Les cheveux du jeune homme étaient étendu autour de sa tête et lui faisait une sort d'auréole de pureté. Il n'avait pas reprit connaissance depuis les deux heures qu'il était là. Le cancérologue soupira avant de laisser son regard errer un peu dans la pièce. Il était perdu dans ces pensées. Il y eu un bruit de pas et une voix calme et douce qui s'éleva depuis la porte de la chambre de soins intensifs.

«Tu devrais te recoucher. Tu n'es pas encor guérit.»

«Chérima…il va s'en tirer?»

«House dit que oui. En tout cas on l'a trouvé à temps. Comment tu te sens?»

En parlant, la jeune fille l'avait prit par le bras et forcé à retourner à son lit. L'homme n'avait pas opposé de résistance se contentant d'écouter et de regarder le visage aux traits apaisés de Chase. Le médecin se recoucha tout en continuant d'interroger l'ado.

«Je vais bien. Qu'es ce qui s'est passé pendant que je dormais?Tu vas bien toi?»

Chérima eu une grimace. Le sens de la question n'était pas uniquement tourné vers son collègue mais aussi sur elle. Ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle lui raconte absolument tous les évènements. Elle se résigna et commença son récit.

«J'ai engagé quelqu'un pour faire parler celui qui t'avais emprisonné. J'ai eu l'endroit ou était Chase, j'ai avertit tout le monde, presque tout l'hôpital est venu sur les lieux même House. On l'as sortit à temps c'est tout.»

«Qu'es ce que tu me caches?»

La jeune fille voulut protester mais au moment ou elle ouvrit la bouche, elle croisa le regard du cancérologue. Ses yeux eurent raisons de ses réticences. Elle sut qu'il la comprenait mieux que quiconque et qu'il lui était devenu impossible de lui mentir.

«J'ai couché avec House. Je lui ai presque sauté dessus mais je l'ai eu. Il est venu chez moi, on a couché ensemble et je dois dire que c'était absolument génial et que j'ai adoré ça. Quand je me suis réveillée, il était en train de fouiller mon appartement.»

Elle regarda Wilson. Ses yeux étaient graves et sa voix ne portait pas la moindre émotion quand il répondit.

«Il l'as trouvé?»

«Juste pas. Il faudra que tu le lui dises un jour. Quand j'ai vu que dans une enquête, un criminel en voulait à House je ne l'ai pas lâché car je savais que tu tenais à lui. Pour finir, il t'a attaqué toi pour atteindre House et j'ai abandonné mon poste habituel pour régler ça car je refusais de te perdre mais…Il va comprendre tout ça. Et quand dans son esprit il verra qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble il comprendra la nature de notre relation. Il faut que tu lui dises. Que tu lui dises ça et ce que tu ressens pour lui. Si Chase te prend de vitesse tu vas avoir des ennuis.»

«Chérima…»

«Quelqu'un m'explique?»

Les deux se retournèrent violemment. House, House était dans l'encadrure de la porte et les regardait. Wilson se redressa, assit sur son lit et presque par reflexe cria.

«Depuis quand est tu là?»

«Suffisamment de temps.»

Chérima regarda le diagnosticien. Elle se leva et marcha d'un pas vif vers son ancien amant et l'attrapa par le bras pour le faire sortir de la pièce sans la moindre douceur. Elle appuya sur ses épaules pour le plaquer contre le mur.

«Toi il est temps que tu te décides. Il y a déjà un qui crève de jalousie et le second fera pareil dès qu'il saura ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi tout à l'heure. Ils tueraient pour avoir été à ma place et toi, toi tu restes comme un con indécis. Ils viennent de risquer de mourir alors je croix que c'est le meilleur moment pour toi de choisir. Perd plus de temps et bouge! Maintenant! Et ne te goure pas.»

Une fois finit, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans un couloir. Le docteur resta silencieux, plus surprit qu'autre chose. Il s'appuya sur sa canne en grognant et retourna dans la salle pour rejoindre Wilson. Il s'assit et regarda son unique ami, plongeant ses yeux bleu dans ceux un peu perdu du cancérologue.

«Alors c'est qui?»

«…ma fille.»

La réponse avait de quoi surprendre. Pourtant, l'homme ne bougea pas un muscle comme si il s'agissait de quelque chose de banal. Il continua ses questions de manière rapide et Wilson se contentait de répondre.

«Tu le sais depuis quand?»

«Deux mois.»

«La mère?»

«Droguée et en prison, je me souviens à peine d'elle.»

«Pourquoi elle a un job pareil?»

«C'est une surdouée dans ce domaine.»

«Elle a raison quand elle dit que tu es amoureux de moi?»

Cette foi il y eu un moment de silence. Un silence plein de résignation et d'une souffrance marquée. Mais la voix qui porta la réponse était remplie de conviction. Plus d'hésitation.

«Oui.»

«D'accord.»

«…Et Chase?»

«Elle doit aussi avoir raison sur lui.»

House se leva. Il marcha un peu avec sa canne vers la sortie assimilant chaque information avec un calme et une analyse sans faille. Quand il arriva à la porte il se retourna. Wilson s'était retourné dans son lit.

«Wilson!»

L'interpelé se retourna pour le regarder. Le diagnosticien regarda son visage avec attention avant de continuer un fon sourire aux lèvres.

«Laisse tomber ton hôtel. Tu n'as qu'as revenir habiter chez moi. Je vais m'arranger pour que tu n'ais plus à être jaloux de ta fille.»

Et il s'en alla laissant son ami et bientôt amant, seul simplement à savourer le goût du bien-être.

Voilà…je me suis assez lâcher dans cette fic j'espère avoir pas mit trop d'incohérences. Puis…Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
